Run, Namine, Run
by Sovereign Beta
Summary: Marluxia comes into Namine's room. What does he want? The answer may not be what you think! I do not own any character in this story, nor the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Just this story.


I'll try to make this story as disturbing as possible. Mwahahahaha.

Namine sat in her chair, working at yet another sketch. Today she was drawing a ring of children dancing merrily in a circle.

She didn't know the lyrics to that little ditty, but she did remember the last line.

"…and we all fall down," Namine said softly.

The door of her chambers creaked slightly. Namine jerked her head up and glanced fearfully at the door. Who was it?

The door rotated along its hinge in an agonizingly slow fashion. Was it Larxene, come to torture her again?

Namine's shoulders relaxed, as she saw a familiar flash of carnation hair. It was Marluxia.

As the young maiden continued her drawing, she became aware of something not quite right. Marluxia wasn't moving.

Usually he would drag her off to perform her purpose somewhere. It was that or a scolding and/or beating for something she did.

But the Graceful Assassin just watched her. His eyes traced her body's outline, head to foot.

Namine tensed up again, a bead of sweat sliding down her cheek.

"Are you hot, Namine?" Marluxia inquired in a pleasant tone.

Normally the lord of Castle Oblivion would never ask her so trivial a question. That he even said something like that, plus the tone of the question, put Namine under no small amount of additional apprehension.

"N-no, my lord. I-I'm fine, thank you," the tiny blonde stuttered.

"Oh, come on. I just saw you start sweating," Marluxia stated.

In fact, she was sweating. Several rivulets began forming across her back with an itching sensation. But it wasn't the temperature.

Namine heard footsteps coming closer.

Tap, tap…

More sweat beaded on her forehead.

Marluxia gently placed a hand on her forehead and wiped off the liquid.

The unpleasant feeling of something wet and warm coursed through the nerves of her face. Namine's eyes flicked to her left to find Marluxia gently licking another drop of sweat off of her cheek.

The girl shuddered, so slightly as to be almost unnoticeable. But Marluxia caught the slight shivering.

"Do you not like this, Namine?" the man purred. "Do you want me to do something else?"

Namine nodded, calmer, but still wary.

Marluxia placed a hand along her back, massaging the skin. His thumb rested along her waist.

Namine kept perfectly still as that hand migrated to her hip. Then his tongue began stroking the side of her pale neck.

She whimpered, unsure of exactly what Marluxia was doing. She stopped drawing, and leaned away from Marluxia.

"Lean back, Namine. Keep on drawing," he murmured.

The blonde obeyed, but her eyes glanced at the open door. It was parallel to her chair. Surely it wasn't too far away…?

"Look at me, Namine," Marluxia said, a bit more harshly than before.

The girl turned around, looking into Marluxia's pink eyes with her ice blue ones.

She saw hungry lust in there. She also saw, reflected in Marluxia's irises, utter, utter terror in her eyes.

Namine bolted for the door, trying to reach it before Marluxia could catch her.

She made it just as a vine snaked out to snatch at her ankle, missing by a matter of millimeters.

Namine tore ahead, legs pumping and arms swinging. She didn't know she had that kind of speed in her. Her chest burned after only a few steps; she had not once run this fast in her entire life, if at all.

Behind her, Namine could hear a chuckle of amusement.

"Keep running," she panted to herself. "Keep running!"

Another vine slashed towards her, wrapping around her waist. Namine cried out in pain as the wind was knocked out of her.

The maiden closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

But she did have one card left to play…

______

Axel heard the high-pitched scream from ten floors down in the library. He was at the cry's source in seconds, rushing out of a Tunnel of Darkness.

A small crowd was already gathering. Axel could hear Larxene disgustedly call Namine a whore.

"What is it? What's going on?" the redhead demanded. Then he caught sight of what was happening.

"Oh my god," he muttered, placing a hand over his eyes. "You cannot be serious."

Namine and Marluxia were rolling on the ground, laughing with glee.

They were tickling each other.

You were expecting a rape scene, weren't you? Naughty, naughty.

However, I will write a lemon IF I'm called to do so.


End file.
